staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Kwietnia 2004
TVP 1 06:00 Telezakupy 06:15 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości o 7.00 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:10 Woronicza 17 08:25 Moda na sukces; odc.2189; serial prod.USA 08:50 Słoń Beniamin; odc.43 - Szop pracz szuka przyjaciela; serial anim.prod.niemieckiej 09:15 Jedyneczka; program dla dzieci 09:40 Bajeczki Jedyneczki; program dla dzieci 09:55 Dzieło arcydzieło 10:05 Gimnastyka dla przedszkolaków; odc. 14 10:15 Nash Bridges; odc.20; serial prod.USA zgodą rodziców 11:00 Enescu-moja miłość; film dok.prod.rum. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 To trzeba wiedzieć 12:25 Po pierwsze pomysł 12:50 Leksykon kinomana; Zemsta; 1957 kom. prod. pol.; reż: Antoni Bohdziewicz; wyk: Jan Kurnakowicz, Jacek Woszczerowicz, Beata Tyszkiewicz 14:25 W rajskim ogrodzie; - W cieniu Aconcanguy 14:45 Koniec Jałty; odc.4 14:55 Poradnik europejski 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Czirliderki; odc.5; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 15:35 Kuchnia z Okrasą; odc.10 - Szaszłyk nic prostszego; magazyn kulinarny 16:00 Raj; magazyn 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc.2189; serial prod.USA 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Poradnik europejski; Rolnictwo 17:35 Plebania; odc. 420 18:00 Randka w ciemno; zabawa quizowa 18:40 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:10 Wieczorynka; Przygody Rozbójnika Rumcajsa 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:06 Pogoda 20:20 El Dorado; El Dorado; 1967 western prod. USA; reż: Howard Hawks; wyk: John Wayne, Robert Mitchum, James Caan 22:30 Męska rzecz...; Atomowy amant; Blast from the Past; 1999 komedia prod. USA; reż: Hugh Wilson; wyk: Brendan Frasier, Alicia Silverstone 00:15 Monitor Wiadomości 00:30 Biznes - perspektywy 00:40 Czas na...kontrowersyjny dokument; Dzień, którego nigdy nie zapomnę; film dok.prod.ang./za zgodą rodziców/ 01:55 Prawo i bezprawie; odc.21; serial krym.prod.USAdla dorosłych 02:40 Koszykówka; Basket; 1999 dramat prod.amerykańsko-australijskiej; reż: Rich Cowan; wyk: Peter Coyote,Karen Allen,Joey Travolta 04:25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:10 Dwójka Dzieciom; Janka; odc. 5 - Nocne czary; serial TVP 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom; Fortele Jonatana Koota; odc.8 - Opowieść swojska; serial animowany prod.polskiej 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom; Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka; - Cudak; serial animowany prod. polskiej 08:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc.13 - Zerwana kurtyna; serial prod. TVP 08:55 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:20 Rzymski butik; odc.4/6 - Paola; serial prod.włoskiej 11:55 Święta wojna; odc.164 - Królewna Śnieżka; serial TVP 12:20 Witaj w Nowym Jorku; odc.15; serial komediowy prod.USA 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Złotopolscy; odc.500 - Urodziny Dionizego; telenowela TVP 13:40 Siedem życzeń; odc.3/7 - Być dorosłym; serial TVP 14:35 Blisko, coraz bliżej; odc.5/19 - Wszystko dla syna. Rok 1905; 1982 serial prod. TVP; reż: Zbigniew Chmielewski 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:25 Złotopolscy; odc.591 - Rozmyślania o ludzkości; telenowela TVP 16:55 Spotkanie z Balladą; Gwiazdy nad Kopydłowem /2/-Droga 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Świat obok nas; Nasza piękna ziemia; film dok.prod.ang. 19:55 Zobacz to... 20:10 Śpiewające Fortepiany; odc.86; teleturniej muzycznystereo 21:05 Na zdrowie: Jagielski; Robert Gonera,Paweł Wawrzecki; talk show (stereo) 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:35 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka 23:10 Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks w wielkim mieście; odc.1/18 (seria IV); serial prod.USA dla dorosłych 23:40 Schwytać spadającą gwiazdę; Catch a Falling Star; 2000 komedia romantyczna prod.kanadyjskiej; reż: Bob Clark; wyk: Sela Ward, Rebecca Jenkins 01:10 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 6.50 Eko-generaga przyszłości 7.15 Telezakupy 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Prognoza pogody 7.45 Aktualności + pogoda 8.00 Uwaga weekend czyli kulturalny niezbędnik weekendowy 8.30 Kurier 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Ginące światy (2/14) - serial dokumentalny 9.30 Kurier 9.35 Prognoza pogody 9.40 Marzenia do spełnienia (22/34) - serial 10.05 Saga rodów 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Prognoza pogody 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Prognoza pogody 11.45 Zadymka jazzowa 12.15 To jest temat 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Grabieżcy - film dokumentalny 13.30 Kurier 13.45 Prognoza pogody 13.50 Agrobiznes - magazyn rolniczy 14.00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 14.30 Kurier 14.40 Prognoza pogody 14.45 To jest temat 15.00 Rodzina Leśniewskich (1/7) - serial fabularny 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Prognoza pogody 15.50 Gramy dla was 16.00 Trójka tam była 16.15 Aktualności + pogoda 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Komeda jazz festiwal (2/4) 17.30 Kurier 17.50 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Wizytówki 18.00 Aktualności + pogoda 18.20 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Kurier kulturalny 18.40 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Magazyn kulturalny 19.15 Gliwice europejskie 19.30 Telezakupy 19.45 Eurotel - magazyn europejski 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Studio pogoda 20.55 Echa dnia 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Aktualności + pogoda 21.55 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 Ludzie i sprawy - magazyn reporterski 22.15 To jest temat 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio pogoda 23.05 Przeżyć cios (9/10) - serial dokumentalny 0.00 Ekstradycja (3/6) - serial obyczajowy 0.55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Piosenka na życzenie 06:45 TV Market 07:00 Przygody Jackie Chana 07:30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (40) 08:00 Largo Winch (34) 08:55 Bar 4 09:25 Ochrona absolutna (13) 10:20 Bar 4 11:20 Benny Hill 11:30 Samo życie (354) 12:10 Serca na rozdrożu (107) 13:05 TV Market 13:20 Czułość i kłamstwa (135) 13:50 Pokemon 14:15 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (41) 14:45 Rodzina zastępcza (163) 15:45 Informacje 16:10 Interwencja 16:30 Szpital na perypetiach (8) 17:00 MacGyver (120) 18:00 Bar 4 18:30 Informacje, Sport, Pogoda 19:15 Muzyczna winda 20:00 Bar 4 20:55 Świat według Kiepskich (161) 21:35 Nieustraszeni (7) 22:35 Interwencja 22:55 Biznes Informacje 23:15 Z archiwum X (84) 00:15 Lubię tę grę - film erotyczny 02:00 Aquaz music zone 05:00 Pożegnanie TVN 06:15 Telesklep 06:55 Uwaga! 07:15 Biały welon (102) 08:05 Pan i pani Smith (9) 09:00 Tele Gra 10:00 Szybka forsa 11:00 Najsłabsze ogniwo 11:50 Rozmowy w toku 12:50 Na Wspólnej (279) 13:20 Renegat (59) 14:10 Zaklęte serce (45) 15:00 Pan i pani Smith (11) 16:00 Fakty 16:15 Biały welon (103) 17:05 Najsłabsze ogniwo 18:00 Rozmowy w toku 19:00 TVN Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:10 Na Wspólnej (280) 20:40 SUPERKINO: Piekielna głębia - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 22:50 Oczy szeroko zamknięte - film obyczajowy, USA/Wielka Brytania 1999 01:55 Alfabet mafii 02:25 Nic straconego TV 4 6.10 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 6.35 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 7.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 7.45 TV Market 8.00 Eek! The Cat - serial animowany 8.30 Reporter 9.00 Daję słowo - teleturniej 9.45 Z życia wzięte - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Słodka trucizna (15) - telenowela 11.00 Cud miłości (145) - telenowela, Peru 12.00 TV Market 12.15 Rodzina, ach rodzina (5) - serial obyczajowy 13.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 14.00 Kronika nie z tej ziemi (13) - serial 15.00 Klub przyjaciół Stasia i Nel 15.30 Słodka trucizna (16) - telenowela 16.30 Cud miłości (146) - telenowela, Peru 17.30 Jak dwie krople czekolady (46) - serial 18.00 Miłość czy kochanie (1) - serial 19.00 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (122) - serial fantastyczno-przygodowy 20.00 Misja w czasie (62) - serial fantastyczny 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.30 Prognoza pogody 21.40 Profesor Max Bickford (10) - serial 22.40 Jerzy Kryszak - Rozmówki polsko-polskie - talk show 23.40 Monsun - thriller, USA 1998 1.25 Muzyczne listy 2.15 VIP wydarzenia i plotki 2.40 Strefa P - magazyn 3.05 Zakończenie prog. TVN 7 5.00 Tele Gra - teleturniej 6.00 Telesklep - mag. reklamowy 7.00 Jak zostać gwiazdą - serial komediowy, USA 2002 7.30 Kto tu zwariował (6) - serial komediowy, USA 8.00 Mała księżniczka (142) - telenowela, Meksyk 2000 8.50 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (1/185) - telenowela, Meksyk 2001 9.45 Miłość i nienawiść (36) - telenowela, Meksyk 2002 10.40 Legendy kung-fu (34) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992-1996 11.35 Mała księżniczka (143) - telenowela, Meksyk 2000,wyk. Daniela Aedo, Lisette Morelos 12.25 Telesklep - mag. reklamowy 14.25 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (2) - telenowela, Meksyk 2001, wyk. Eric del Castillo, Michelle Vieth 15.20 Miłość i nienawiść (37) - telenowela, Meksyk 2002, wyk. Susana Gonzalez, Cesar Evora 16.10 Rodzinka z Manhattanu (11) - serial kom., USA 2002-2003 16.40 Kto tu zwariował (7) - serial komediowy, USA 17.10 Rebelianci (10) - serial przyg., USA 2000, wyk. Vincent Spano 18.10 Legendy kung-fu (35) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992-1996, wyk. David Carradine, Chris Potter 19.10 Jak zostać gwiazdą (6) - serial komediowy, USA 2002 19.40 Rodzinka z Manhattanu (12) - serial kom., USA 2002-2003 20.10 Pełnia życia - USA 1998, wyk. Martin Donovan 22.10 Morderca mimo woli - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Danny Nucci, Ben Gazzara 0.00 Red Light - pr. erotyczny 1.00 Magiczna skała - film obycz., USA 2001, wyk. Miko Hughes 2.40 Cela nr - cykl reportaży 3.10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 06:15 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości o 7.00 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:10 Woronicza 17 08:25 Złotopolscy; odc.572 - Blef biznesowy; telenowela TVP stereo 08:50 Eurotel; magazyn 09:00 Lampa i słowik; film animowany Longina Szmyda 09:05 Drzwi do lasu; magazyn przyrodniczy dla dzieci 09:30 Panna z mokrą głową; odc.2/6 - Uczył Marcin Marcina; 1994 serial TVP; reż: Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk: Paulina Tworzyańska,Anna Nehrebecka,Marek Kondrat 10:05 Polski dom; Kamienica mieszczańska; reportaż Mirosława Jasińskiego 10:35 Prawdziwy koniec wielkiej wojny; odc.11 - Nie mów nigdy, że idziesz w ostatnią drogę; film dokumentalny Marcina Bradke 10:55 Antologia Literatury Emigracyjnej; odc.7 11:10 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki; program publicystyczny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Dokument; Zygmunt Kałużyński w filmie: Pół życia w ciemnościach; film dok. (stereo) 12:55 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 13:10 Sukces; odc.29/36; serial TVP/stereo/ 13:35 Sukces; odc.30/36; serial TVP/stereo/ 14:05 Szansa na sukces; stereo 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Bar Atlantic; odc.2/13 - Młot na czarownice; serial TVP 15:35 Telewizyjny przewodnik po kraju. Para w Polskę; magazyn 16:00 Złotopolscy; odc.572 - Blef biznesowy; telenowela TVP stereo 16:25 Zwierzenia kontrolowane; Katarzyna Grochola 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Panna z mokrą głową; odc.2/6 - Uczył Marcin Marcina; 1994 serial TVP; reż: Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk: Paulina Tworzyańska,Anna Nehrebecka,Marek Kondrat 18:05 Szansa na sukces; stereo 19:00 Wieści polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka; Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka; odc.19 - Nauczyciel śpiewu; serial animowany prod. polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:59 Sport 20:06 Pogoda 20:10 Złotopolscy; odc.572 - Blef biznesowy; telenowela TVP stereo 20:35 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 20:55 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 21:10 Sukces; odc.29/36; serial TVP/stereo/ 21:35 Sukces; odc.30/36; serial TVP/stereo/ 22:00 Zwierzenia kontrolowane; Katarzyna Grochola 22:30 Bar Atlantic; odc.2 - Młot na czarownice; serial TVP 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:23 Pogoda 23:30 Porozmawiajmy 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 00:45 Biznes - perspektywy 00:50 Telewizyjny przewodnik po kraju. Para w Polskę; magazyn 01:10 Kolory 01:20 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka; odc.19 - Nauczyciel śpiewu; serial animowany prod. polskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:10 Złotopolscy; odc.572 - Blef biznesowy; telenowela TVP stereo 02:35 Wieści polonijne 02:50 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 03:05 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 03:25 Sukces; odc.29/36; serial TVP/stereo/ 03:50 Sukces; odc.30/36; serial TVP/stereo/ 04:15 Szansa na sukces; stereo 05:05 Bar Atlantic; odc.2/13 - Młot na czarownice; serial TVP 05:35 Monitor Wiadomości 05:50 Biznes - perspektywy 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6.58 Dziś w programie 7.00 Puls wieczoru (powtórka) 7.25 Złodzieje koni - film fabularny 9.05 Nasza antena (powtórka) 10.00 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem 10.30 Telezakupy 12.03 Puls wieczoru (powtórka) 12.30 Eckhart - mysz o wielkim sercu - serial animowany dla dzieci 13.00 Dokument proszę! 14.00 Nadzieja umiera ostatnia 15.00 Program religijny 16.00 Eckhart - mysz o wielkim sercu 16.30 Podróże z Zofią Suską 17.00 Świątek piątek - na żywo 18.00 Bonanza - serial westernowy 19.00 Tama - film dokumentalny 19.30 Przyjaciele zwierząt - serial przygodowy dla dzieci 20.00 Uciekinierka - film fabularny 21.45 Kino rozmównica - program filmowy 22.25 Puls wieczoru 22.50 Pięć tajemnic bolesnych - film dok. 23.40 Jutro w programie MTV (Węgry) 5.35 Wczesne poranne myśli 5.38 Aktualności rolne 5.50-9.00 Wschód słońca 9.00 Codzienna mozaika 9.45 Hol-co? Program Działania Program Guide 10.00 Porady prawne z sądu 11.05 Ulice San Francisco amerykańskiej telewizji serialu kryminalnym. Uciekinierzy (PMN) 16 12.00 Noon dzwon 12.01 Aktualności w południe 13.00 Raport - fakty i zdjęcia z Węgier 13.25 Czasopisma regionalne 14.20 Duńska wyspa tajemnicy przygodowej serii 3 (ISM) 14.55 Magazyn lifestyle zielona kropka 15.20 Dokładka 16.10 Ostry publiczny - talk show 16 16.50 Kachorra - azártatlan zbieg argentyński serial telewizyjny, 131 17.40 Najbliższe aktualności kulturalne 17.45 My i UE 17.50 Kroniki filmowe regionalne 18.00 Aktualności. wiadomości gospodarcze 18.10 Klinika seria FRG-TV, 4. Ładnie die (ISM) 19.00 Quiz Fire - Fire Water Quiz 19.25 Wewnątrz i na zewnątrz 19.30 Evening News 19.56 Sports News. prognoza pogody 20.05 Nagroda Deszcz: Grand Canyon - amerykański film 16 22.20 Węgierscy Olimpijscy 22.25 Piątkowa noc w tym: Aktualności 23.00 Rozszerzenie 23.40 Tabu: Henry i June - film USA 1.50 Endless Summer - argentyński serial telewizyjny, 10 2.31 Zakończenie programu M2 5.35 Wczesne poranne myśli 5.38 Aktualności rolne 5.50-9.00 Wschód słońca 9.00 Wybierz swoją wiedzę! 10.00 Szerencsi up! Węgierski serial animowany. Hipperton 10.05 Nasz wiek - pod Bush i Gabor Peter Hanak - seria dokumentalna od pięćdziesięciu lat 10.30 Native słowo Géza László Balázs i natywnej Grétsy - koncert 11.00 Godziny urzędowania Training Magazine 11.25 Wewnątrz i na zewnątrz 11.35 Julia piknik Balo pokaż 12.00 Noon dzwon 12.01 Black Pearl - argentyński serial telewizyjny, 161 12.50 Tańce węgierskie renesansu 13.05 Craft aktora Philipa Zygmunta 14.00 Rodzina pozostaje - wenezuelski serial telewizyjny, 85 14.45 Karpacka kronika 14.55 MMM Kościół 15.25 Zachód słońca 17.55 Tele Sports. Water Polo Playoffs gra 5 19.40 Bedtime story - Opowieści z nieba-wysłane 20.00 Evening News 20.25 Sports News. prognoza pogody 20.35 Czas zamknięcia 21.20 Membrana 21.50 Handel: II. Koronacja George 23.45 Blisko 23.50 Towarzyszy fate 1.20 Słowo na rodzimy 1.50 Zsoldos Imre nagrania kompilacji i Catherine Sárosi 2.45 Kobiety zawsze - argentyński serial telewizyjny, 23 3.30 Tańce węgierskie renesansu 3.45 Tele Sports. Water Polo Playoffs gra 5 5.32 Zakończenie programu